


New is Good

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beginnings, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: Just some good old Betty x Jughead fluff“Hey Jug,” Betty stood before him, hands wringing the straps of her backpack, “need someone to walk home with?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> came from a tumblr prompt for awkward and adorable bughead fluff, so hERE IT IS

Jughead slouched outside the school, scrolling through his phone when he felt a presence in front of him.

“Hey Jug,” Betty stood before him, hands wringing the straps of her backpack, “need someone to walk home with?” She tilted her head with the question, and Jughead couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.

He slipped his phone in his back pocket and picked his bag up from where he dropped it beside him, starting to walk away from the building, Betty falling in step beside him quickly.

“I forgot to comment yesterday on your new outfit. Cheerleading huh?” Jughead asks, hoping to start a conversation as they walk out on the street.

Betty smiles shyly at the ground before meeting his eyes, “yeah, new things seem to be popping up everywhere, new friends, realizations…” her pace slows and Jughead slows his to match.

Jughead reaches out slowly to rest his hand on her shoulder, but ends up just brushing his fingertips down her arm until he holds her hand. He looks at their joined hands, then up to Betty, who seems to be doing the same as he just was - looking. She raises her gaze to meet his, waiting. Jughead offers a smile that she mirrors.

“New is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
